House Of Anubis Season 4
by Ash and Dawn Pearlshipping
Summary: this is my season 4 of house of anubis
1. House Of New Roommates

_**HOUSE OF NEW ROOMMATES **_

**AMBER POV**

**I was in a taxi on my way to the Anubis house i got out of the taxi with 5 large pink suitcases and went in the door and saw only Jerome there**

**AMBER: hey are we the only ones here**

**JEROME: yep and welcome back **

**AMBER: thanks so sad i was not here for long last year**

**JEROME: yeah how was fashion school**

**AMBER: good **

**I and Jerome were looking each other and then suddenly we kissed when we heard the door open we stopped and saw Patricia walk through **

**PATRICIA: hey guys**

**BOTH: hey**

**Then came Fabian, Eddie, Mara, willow, KT, Alfie and joy **

**ALL: hey**

**VICTOR: all right here are your new roommates on the list**

**We all went over to the list it said**

_Patricia and Amber_

_Mara and KT_

_Joy and Willow _

_Jerome and Eddie_

_Fabian and Alfie_

**I can't believe i have to share a room with Patricia me and patricia go to our room and see it empty **

**VICTOR: make a new room for yourselves**

So me and Patricia go online to .com Patricia picked a Fonteyn 160 cm x 200 cm King Size Bed, Walnut and Red i picked a Bergerac 160cm x 200cm King Size Bed with Storage, Graphite Grey and a Abingdon 4 Seater Modular Corner Sofa, Grape Purple with Fonteyn Media Unit, Oak and Walnut patricia also got Bourbon Commode, Cerise Pink Ledger and i got Tallboy Chest of Drawers, Dark Stain Elm Belvoir Wardrobe, Natural Ash me and patricia got Bailey Table Lamp, White with Bailey Floor Lamp, White and Madame Pendant Light, White and Black then we were finished with and went to .com and got a Samsung UE42F5500 42" LED TV with Samsung HW-F551 Sound Bar we also got a Ralph Lauren Spalding Stripe Wallpaper ,Pool patricia got a John Lewis Silk Cushion , Red and i got one but pink and John Lewis Easycare Egyptian Cotton Fitted Sheets , Pink and patricia got red i also got Scion Blocks Duvet Covers and patricia got Gant Star Border Duvet Cover, Navy and finally we got a AMBER & PATRICIA sign for our door and then we went to sleep on the floor


	2. HOUSE OF HALLOWEEN

_**HOUSE OF HALLOWEEN **_

_**AMBER POV**_

I woke up because of patricia saying that we had to get ready for Halloween we all got ready and went downstairs patricia dressed as daphne from Scooby doo and eddie dressed as fred from Scooby doo, mara dressed as susan from Narnia, joy as the little red ridding hood, fabian dressed as petter pan, willow dressed as Fiona from Shrek, alfie dressed as an alien, Jerome as the killer from scream, KT as dora the explorer and me as sleeping beauty we went trick or treat when we were walking i heard a voice

?: amber

Amber: who there

?:amber im right here

Amber: Senkhara i thought we got rid of you

Senkhara: you can't get rid of me now be cursed

Senkhara put her hand up and made me get cursed on my palm with her crown as the mark

Senkhara: find my crown down the tunnels and uncover all the clues to find it you can get one help if you get more they are cursed

Senkhara left me alone and i caught up with patricia to say to her

Amber: follow me

Me and patricia went back to the Anubis house to talk when we got there we talked

Amber: Senkhara back and we have to find her crown down the tunnels and she cursed me

Patricia: but we uncover all the clues

Amber: maybe there is more tunnels lets go down at 10:30 pm

Patricia: let's tell eddie

Amber: no she will curse you and eddie if i get more help no eddie got it

Patricia: fine

**10:00 PM **

Victor: it is 10 o'clock you have 5minutes and i want to hear the pin drop

I got up with patricia wearing PJ me wearing gold short sleeve top with pink heart in middle pink bottoms with gold hearts and pink slippers patricia wore a long silver sleeve top with a purple P in the middle with purple bottoms and purple slippers we both we down to the tunnels and went to the last tunnel

Patricia: hey i think i found the way in the tunnel

We both saw a red eye button and Patricia pressed it and the ground shakes and another tunnel open we went in and saw another door with writing on it it said sing a song from the heart

Patricia: what does that mean

Amber: i don't know lets go

Me and Patricia go up to our beds

**NEXT MORNING 7:00 AM**

Me and Patricia woke and got in our uniform for and went downstairs to eat breakfast we have to sit beside someone else and it was on the list

**LEFT SIDE OF TABLE: AMBER, JEROME, JOY, MARA**

**RIGHT SIDE OF TABLE: WILLOW, EDDIE, PATRICIA, KT**

**STRIGHT OF TABLE: ALFIE, FABIAN**

So we all went to our seats i was beside Jerome i blushed when i ate my food me and Patricia walked together to school i went to my locker and found my classes list Patricia and Jerome came to me

Patricia: what classes do you have?

We both look at our list it said

_AMBER LIST_

_History _

_Gym _

_Art_

_Cooking_

_Science_

_Lunch _

_Maths_

_English_

_Geography_

_**ATFER SCHOOL CLASSES**_

_**Singing **_

_**Cheerleading**_

_JEROME LIST_

_History_

_Gym_

_Art_

_Cooking_

_Maths_

_Lunch_

_English_

_Science_

_Geography _

_**AFTER SCHOOL CLASSES**_

_**Singing**_

_**Flute Lesson **_

_PATRICIA LIST_

_History_

_Art_

_Gym_

_Cooking_

_Maths_

_Lunch_

_Science _

_English_

_Geography_

_**AFTER SCHOOL CLASSES**_

_**Football**_

_**Flute Lesson **_

Amber: well at least we have some classes together

Jerome: yeah and you sing__

Amber: it not that shocking

Jerome and Patricia: yes it is

After school i saw Alfie and Willow kissing i went to the Anubis house crying Jerome saw me and i went down at last the tunnel but little did i know Jerome was watching with Patricia i slid down the wall crying

Amber: why am i so lonely all the time

So i sang a song called broken angel

Amber: Broken angel  
Broken angel

Man dooset daram:  
be cheshme man gerye nade:  
na, nemitoonam:  
bedoone to halam bade

I'm so lonely  
(lonely broken angel)  
I'm so lonely  
(lonely broken angel)  
I'm so lonely

I'm so lonely broken angel  
I'm so lonely listen to my heart  
On n' lonley, broken angel  
Come n' save me before i fall apart

I'm so lonely broken angel  
I'm so lonely listen to my heart_  
__[ From: .net ]_  
On n' lonley, broken angel  
Come n' save me before I fall apart

Broken angel  
Broken angel

to harja ke bashi kenaretam:  
ta akharesh divoonatam  
to, to nemidooni, ke joonami, bargard pisham

I'm so lonely  
(lonely broken angel)  
I'm so lonely  
(lonely broken angel)  
I'm so lonely

Broken angel  
Broken angel

Patricia: you're not lonely you have us

But suddenly the ground shakes again and the door opened

Patricia: you solve the clue by singing that song

Jerome: so there are more tunnels can i join

Amber: sure oh no Senkhara will curse you

Senkhara: i said you could have one help now they will get cursed!

She put her hand in the air

Patricia and Jerome: aaaaahhh

They fell to the ground in pain and Jerome got the mark on his neck and Patricia got her on her foot

Amber: leave them alone now!

Senkhara put her hand on me and i started to disappear

Amber: bye guys

I was gone away from my friends

Patricia and Jerome: no!

Senkhara: hahahaha you will get her back when you solve the next clue

Jerome: amber no don't go

Will they ever see amber again find out in chapter 3


End file.
